The Avengers vs The Justice League
by boxcutter42
Summary: A rift between universes has opened. Where one set of superheroes lands un-welcomely in another. A battle for survival is at hands, when the battle to the death is unavoidable. But the two teams are joined by an unlikely evil alliance...
1. Part 1: The beggining of the end

The Avengers vs. The Justice League.

Part 1.

(DC universe, New York. The following events take place during the Batman vs. Superman movie.)

*night time hits, as two large metal boots hit the ground... A suit... That can fly... The armour so thick that no man can pierce it... But one man will try... Superman flies down in front of Batman ready to fight.*  
>Superman: We don't have to do this, Bruce.<br>Batman: Your city, isn't it? Not mine? There's only room for one... *fires a bolt of energy sending Superman into the wall behind.* The right choice, was obvious. *Batman uses his thrusters to send a flying punch to Superman which sends him through the wall.*  
>Superman: ...The...Joker... He wins... If you do this. *gets to his feet* I will not fight you, Bruce.<br>Batman: Then thanks for saving my energy *fires both his energy weapons at Superman sending him to the back wall.*  
>Superman: *looks up at Batman* Fine... Have it your way...<p>

*huge cracks of lightning appear outside destroying most of the city... The sky turns red as Batman and Superman can only stand in shock to see what was happening right in front of them. The sky begins to move...*

Superman: What is that...?  
>Batman: Its... A rift. In time and space. Old tales say that a blue man has the power to... Destruct the universe.<br>Superman: Because one old tale can explain what's happening right now...?  
>Batman: *grabs Superman's throat* I will kill you... I'm a man of my word...<br>Superman: You don't have the power... *counters Batman's choke on him and punches him off the side of the building.*  
>Batman: *users thrusters to stabilize self in mid air*<br>Superman: I've had enough of you! *he yells as he flies and attacks Batman sending them both through the rift... They hit the ground in what seems like New York but day time... A rift still lies above their head as the people of New York are running riot! They rise from the huge crater they made when crashing... The city they see before them is in complete ruins... Only a few skyscrapers stand. One of them titled 'Stark'.*  
>Superman: *prepares a punch as Batman fires at him again sending him through multiple cars*<br>?: *someone flies down a few metres behind Batman, and as Batman turn the guy shots at him sending him flying in the air*  
>Batman: *struggles to feet* ...Who are you...?<br>?: I'm Iron Man... *Iron Man fires at Batman as Batman does the same. They both hit each other sending them to the ground.*  
>Iron Man: *struggles to feet, as does Batman* And who are you?<br>Batman: ... I'm Batman ... *uses thrusters to fly straight at Iron Man as Iron Man does the same... They collide and fly upwards towards Stark tower eventually crashing on the balcony...  
>Batman: You have nothing to defeat me with...<br>Iron Man: You crash into my city, destroy my people and my things... I have a lot to threaten you with.  
>Batman: You and what army...?<br>*loud fudding noises get heard outside...*  
>Iron Man: You might regret saying that...<br>Hulk: *smashes through the building and into the same room as B.M and I.M...*  
>Hulk: *grunts* Hulk... Angry... Hulk... SMASH!<br>Iron Man: That's my army...  
>Hulk: *punches Batman through the window and into the ground...*<p>

A war has started... Between not just two worlds... But two universes. Only one will stand come the end... Heroes will rise... And heroes will fall... An evil god will take claim of what is broke... But the cards are stacked, and a joke is hidden... The is shattered... The people? They cry... But mark my words... A hero, will die...

To be continued.


	2. Part 2: The killing joke

The Avengers vs. The Justice League. Part 2

The war has started... The rift between worlds opened, and a battle fell onto the streets of New York... The un welcome visitors got paid a visit by a certain Mr. Stark... And his army!

Iron Man: *looks at the Hulk after he punched Batman off the building.* Good punch!  
>Hulk: *roars loudly*<br>Superman: *gets to his feet*  
>Iron Man: *looks out of Stark tower* Great. Now there's this guy.<br>Superman: *flies off at Stark tower, landing on the balcony* Wait! *he puts his hands up as Hulk comes running... Hulk stops.* I am not your enemy... I have no idea what happened...  
>Iron Man: The whole in the sky. Was that you?<br>Superman: It was not. I'm as confused as you are, but please do not fight us.  
>Iron Man: And what about your little friend down there huh? He doesn't seem friendly.<br>Superman: He has mixed feelings...  
>Iron Man: You guys come out of nowhere... Wreck our city... Even if you two beat us two, we have back up.<br>Superman: And who is this you're threatening me wit- *an unknown person smashes through Stark tower taking only Superman with him as Iron Man and the Hulk look on...*  
>Iron Man: Well then... I think Thor has arrived!<p>

*Thor and Superman smash into the ground below with massive speed*  
>Thor: You destroy the city that I have long defended?!<br>Superman: *gets to one knee* Trust me. You don't wanna do this. *stands up*  
>Thor: Is that a threat? Puny mortal!<br>Superman: Its a promise... *punches Thor through 3 school buses*  
>Thor: ... *gets up slowly* Okay then... *charges up the hammer as Superman looks on curiously...*<br>Superman: What the?! *Thor sends lightning running through Superman sending him to the ground*  
>Thor: You brought the fight! *raises hammer* Now I'm gonna finish it! *throws hammer at Superman but he dodges.*<br>Superman: *bends down and puts hands around the hammer trying to lift it...* ArghhhAAAAARGH! *the hammer doesn't move at all as Thor now punches Superman. Superman looks at the weak punch of Thor and smiles sending one back his way that knocks Thor off his feet.*  
>Superman: What are you supposed to be? Immortal?<br>Thor: I am a god! The rightful king of Asgard! You are beneath me...  
>Superman: *looks at Thor curiously* Asgard? Of the 9 realms?<br>Thor: You are correct... *puts hand out making hammer come to him*  
>Superman: My father spoke about Asgard... A war... Between my people and yours.<br>Thor: Yes. And we won... We crushed the skulls of giants leaving nothing but a dead war that YOUR PEOPLE STARTED! *he yells*  
>Superman: Your people ruled with an iron fist.<br>Iron Man: *flies down landing next to Thor* There's only one man that fits that category around here... *prepares hands for firing at Superman* Make a move. I dare you!  
>Superman: *raises hands in the air* I don't wanna fight you... It the lightning man that I want...<br>Thor: How dare you speak of me as in your worthy...  
>Superman: You think you're the only one with a team of heroes?<br>Iron Man: It doesn't matter what you have. We've taken down gods... Aliens! You are nothing to us...  
>Batman: But my friends say differently *out of nowhere Batman super punches Thor through a building...*<br>Iron Man: Great... This guy again!

*huge cracks if lightning and thunder beckon around the entire world... As rifts begin to open all throughout the universe! The rift above New York reopens... And a high military jet plane comes crashing through and into the ground... Iron Man looks on, but is taken out by Batman... Superman steps away as Batman looks at him then approaches the craft. He sees The Flash and Green Lantern sitting in the cock pit unconscious... The back of the jet opens up and someone walks out... It is unclear due to the smoke but only these words are spoken...*  
>?: Well if it isn't my little friend!? Hmm? I do have one question bats... *appears out of smoke and puts hand around Batman's neck* Why so serious? HehehahaHAHAHA! ...<p>

End of Part 2.

To be continued...


End file.
